Mother May I
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Nevada Albanza; Outspoken, all about images, and trouble with a capitol T. Now if only she can pass History class.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One~ Mother May I. **

**A/N~ This story was written for a friend from face book who recommended I write a story about a girl who's kind of goofy, but scary at times. I put a little twist on it, and made her an attention whore, but also kind of the school whore. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>History class was the bane of my existence.<p>

Besides, didn't we learn enough tribe history around the bonfires on weekends? And the constant rambles of legends from the elders was only getting worse now that it was growing colder out, and the need for more bonfires grew. Even though school was just getting started, I still felt the need to skip out on this class more than anything. Now, don't get me wrong, my other classes I could handle, but history…Well, history could fuck off.

"Five more minutes." Parker glanced at me, his dark eyes traveling lazily around the room and landing on an overly colorful poster about Teen Abstinence and how beneficial it was. We were both kind of screwed in the department already anyway. (No pun intended.) I giggled to myself at the thought and turned back to the front. I caught Cole Nathan's eye from across the room and winked quickly at him before pretending to be interested in the drawling of a flower on my desk. I ran my finger over it, smudging the faded pencil and leaving a grey spot on my finger. I sighed, looking back at Parker who was fascinated about the ends of his long, shaggy hair.

"It's still as messy and brown as it was ten seconds ago, genius." I snorted, rolling my eyes as he dropped the shiny strands back to his face and flicked my shoulder annoyed.

"And yours is just as perfect and lovely as always." He grinned cheekily, winking lightly at me and brushing a few strands away from my eyes.

"Oh, save it for the sluts." I chuckled, swatting his hand away and smiling at the glares I got from the other hormonal female teens in the room. He laughed deeply, running a hand through his hair and shaking it back in front of his eyes. "How much longer?" I fidgeted with the hem of my yellow dress that rested against my mid-thigh.

"Now." He stood, throwing my bag over his shoulder and extending his hand to me. I rolled my eyes. The last person I needed help up from was him. He was absolutely, one hundred percent just trying to get the other girls in the classroom to be jealous of me. But he didn't have to worry about that, I was perfectly capable of doing that myself.

"Oh please darling," I stood as the bell rung and waited for him to lead the way towards the lunchroom, "Don't trouble yourself now." I bumped into him as we walked, him easily shouldering my bag as well as his.

He chuckled softly, pulling me into his side as we walked. I glared at some girls that whispered to each other about us. It seemed that everyone got it in their heads that we were dating or at least shagging each other. Believe me, I wasn't lacking in the people to shag department, but Parker definitely wasn't on the list. He was probably the only person who I'd actually refuse to shag. He was just too….Parker. He wasn't like my brother (I already had enough of those.) He didn't discourage my sleeping around like my brothers did, he encouraged it. He was my best friend. The only one I could really just…talk to without feeling awkward or weird. He was the only one I trusted.

"And for lunch today, my princess?" He opened the doors for me, waving me through. I curtsied shortly before grinning and skipping through.

"Why, my brave prince, I do believe someone's at our lunch table." I cocked my head to the side, pursing my lips as I examined the short red head that sat timidly at our table in the center of the room.

"Is she…well…not tan?" Parker raised his brows, letting the door drop closed as we walked further in the room. I giggled at his lack of better words.

All eyes were on us- as always- as we paced towards the table quickly. Whispers erupted around us as the tables of La Push High's lunch rooms were finally showing us the attention we deserved rather than those freak drug mutants. My eyes flickered over to the table where Embry Call and Quil Ateara sat. We were always the talk of the school before they went and started on the steroids. Now they got most of our attention. My heart pounded with the excitement of having all eyes on me.

I smiled up at Parker as we stopped in front of small girl. She looked up at us slowly with wide eyes. Her bright green orbs seemed scared as she took us in. Parker's tight shirt, and devilish good looks, my short yellow dress that was only slightly inappropriate for school, and the three inch heels that clicked behind me everywhere I went.

And we took all of her in as well. Her hippie skirt flowed around her in a blue ocean of colors, her messy boy cut was a bright orange you just didn't see here in La Push. Not to mention the paleness of her skin. She wore a black tee shirt that looked way too big for her but helped to cover the fact that she was flat-chested. Around her neck a heavy camera hung, and dangled dangerously above her knees, the thick strap wrapped around her neck like it would never let go.

"And just what in the world do you think you're doing?" Parker crossed his arms and looked at the girl rudely, raking his eyes over her body like she was something to eat. I blinked.

"Oh, shove off, Parker. She's new." I laughed, taking the seat next to her and grabbing my bag from his shoulder. "I'm Nevada by the way. Like the city…or the state. What ever it is." I smiled, taking my lunch from the bag and laying it out on the table.

"I'm Riley." she smiled back softly, watching as I unwrapped my peanut butter sandwich and moved the iced tea to the side. I've had the same thing for lunch since I was in kindergarden. And so did Parker. Only he had three sandwich's instead of one.

He sat beside me, nodding to the girl when he heard her name and stuffing an end of his sandwich in his mouth. He smiled at her charmingly as he talked around his food. " I'm Parker. But you can call me 'baby.'" He winked with a sickeningly sweet smile and made the poor thing blush. She was obviously a virgin.

I never really liked that kind of girl. The shy ones that were easily embarrassed and never really talked much, but she seemed…different. More likely to mold herself into her surroundings.

"Don't listen to him. He's…." I glanced at Parker as he grinned brightly at him, "Dillusional." I rolled my eyes and giggled, ripping my sandwich in half and placing half in front of her, not even bothering to ask if she wanted it. She would eat it and she would like it.

She giggled softly as Parker kept eating in his own little world. "Does everyone always….watch each other like this?" She looked around uncomfortably and locked onto my gold eyes firmly. Too firmly. I broke the gaze, taking a sip of my drink before looking back to her.

"When you're us, people are always watching."

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Okay. Phew. First chapter done. Tell me what you guys think? I'm really hoping for feedback on this one, cause I'm not sure if I like it enough to continue. :3 Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Mother May I

As it turns out, Parker and the Riley girl didn't exactly get along. Which was odd, considering that Parker usually had girls melting in their pants right now, instead of arguing with him over whether or not she had to delete a picture she happened to catch of him eating a sandwich.

In his defense, it was a horrible picture.

"I said delete it!"

"I said no!"

I had to give it to her, the kid had spunk. But I couldn't really let this whole fight continue could I? Huffing dramatically, I snatched the camera from her little hands and erased said picture.

"That's my camera!" She exclaimed, clamping her mouth shut when my eyes flicked over to hers. I ran a hand through my dark hair, and considered for a minute what exactly she would do if I broke her little camera. I held her eyes for a minute or so before handing her back the camera.

I sent Parker a look. One that said, that I, Nevada Albanza, approved of the girl. Don't get me wrong, I know it's crazy, but something in me just happened to click. She was in. There was no way we would go unnoticed now that I was taking a light skinned girl under my wing.

I wonder if the school paper will write a story on my charitable ways. Probably.

Parker, who was viciously shaking his head to dispose of the idea, was not as pleased with my choice. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the girl.

"Riles, can I call you that? Cool. So Riles, we're gonna hit the beach after school. You in? Cool. We'll meet you in the parking lot at two."

I could see the emotions flicker across her face so quickly I couldn't make any of them out. "Uhm, but school doesn't end until three." she blushed at my blank stare that so obviously stated how much I didn't care.

"Don't be late." Parker sighed, standing and helping me out of my chair. I spared her a nice wave before walking out of the lunchroom with Parker. "I don't like her." He stated immediately.

"No, really? I didn't get that." I rolled my eyes at him, but started giggling quickly when I spotted Embry Call walking down the hall towards us. I'd had sex with him before his little steroid trip, and now that he was all in with the La Push gang I guess he was too good for me. I think Parker was the only one who knew how I really felt about Embry Call. That I was annoyingly, gut wrenchingly in love with him.

I stopped giggling when he turned the corner down the hall. "I hate that kid." I growled to Parker who just slung an arm over my shoulder and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have invited that little thing to come to the beach with us. What? Is she going to swim in that skirt of hers? I'd like to see you make her strip down to her underwear like you. Have you seen her chest? Completely flat!" Of course he'd be the one to notice that. But I let him ramble anyway, and nodded at the appropriate time. We both knew it was no use though. I'd already made up my mind about her. But Parker knew how to take my mind off of Embry, I'll give you that.

"I like her. She's…different. Did you see the way she talked to you? Like she wasn't afraid of me or anything…there's just something about her."

Parker took a minute to digest that, and by this time we were sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for the rain to start. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and began lighting it before he spoke again. "She needs a lot of work, Nev. How do you even know she'll let you fix her?"

I scoffed at him, leaning back more and looking into the dark clouds. "Darling, every girl in this school would DIE for me to give them a make over. You know that right?"

A/N~ Second chapter, officially finished. Sorry it took me so long to update, it won't happen again I promise! So, I'm still a little iffy about finishing this story. Review and tell me what you think?

Oh! And I'm thinking about having Riley get imprinted on by Embry? Or her and Parker fall in love? Any advise there? Thanks!


End file.
